A New Life
by Bubblegum45
Summary: Nora Chambers is Earth's most wanted person,she spent her life running.But then the RDA found her and now she is part of the Avatar Program.After 2 years she finally arrives on Pandora.Set after the humans are exiled.Jake was changed before the exile.


Information

**Disclaimer: This goes for all of my chapters in this story. I do not own Avatar, Pandora or any of James Cameron's creations, they strictly belong to him. I do not and am not making any profits off of this.**

**Information:**

**I'm not going to be using a lot of the Na'vi language, the most I'll uses is probably a few words here and there. This takes place just after the humans, except for the handful of chosen ones, have been exiled. I'll be using some characters from the movie and some of my own.**

**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice and no mean comments. **

**Here I rewrote Chapter one, well I changed and took out somethings.**

Finally, the ship is landing on my new home. My feet are itching to get outside and run, I want to breathe in the warm exotic air, but I know all too well that I can't do that, for one, I'd die within a few breaths of Pandoran air, and two, night ought to be falling soon._ This is it,_ I think excitedly as the sounds of the suction cup-like seals popping away from the doors and the groan of the hinges fill the cabin. I quickly put on an exopack and grab the little belongings I have. The door opens and the air hisses, having come in contact with Pandora's air. Not having seen and felt actual sunlight in the five years it took to get here I cover my eyes.

"Well, hello there Miss," a voice says.

I look up to make eye contact. "Hello." I say to a tall lean man. "Oh, uh, I'm Nora. Nora Chambers, uh, here's my ID card."

He reaches out and grabs the card. His eyes go wide, "Oh my God. _You're thee Nora Chambers?_"

"The one and only," I smile doing a curtsey.

"The guys are not going to believe this! Oh, sorry to not have introduced myself, I'm Norm Spellman."

I smile, "So which compound do you stay in?" I glance around noticing three buildings.

"The big one in the middle," Norm answers. "So Shall we go get you settled?"

"Sure."

We reach the entrance and Norm tells me the password to open the door; 997875430. Once inside we take off our exopacks and Norm leads me through a maze of hallways. It's a lot quieter and emptier than I expected. As if reading my mind Norm tells me that everyone except a handful of people chosen by the Omatikaya were exiled about a half an hour before I arrived. I ask why but, but he tells me that he will tell me the story later. Then I suggest he makes book off of it, and he laughs and gives me some lame excuse that he won't have time and is a horrible writer.

Fifteen minutes later we stop in front of a metal door that reminds me of a door to some sort of vault. He swipes a card on and enters a four-digit code (4455) on the keypad next to the door. The door opens by sliding into the wall. "Here's your room. I know it's not much, but they're better than the ones we used to stay in."

"Oh, it's fine. Just needs a little color…. Blue maybe?"

"Do whatever the hell ya want to do to this room, but don't burn the place down or drill any holes in the walls."

"Sure," I answer.

He chuckles and tells me to throw my stuff on the bed. We head down to the also empty lab to take care of my Avatar. Once that's done we head toward the cafeteria where, hopefully, the others would be. I didn't realize how hungry I was until the sweet of _real_ food filled my nose. My stomach growls and I cross my arms over it. "Hungry? I wouldn't eat too much though, your stomach needs to get used to normal food. After all you've been asleep for what, five years?" Norm informs me.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I murmur.

I sigh as we enter the room and sure enough one entire table is full of chattering scientists and technicians. Everything goes quiet as one person notices me and tells the group, they all just stare at me seeming to forget their conversation and food. I follow Norm and grab a tray, selecting only an apple, some baby carrots, and a cheese sandwich. Keeping my head down I sit next to Norm at the only available seats at the end of the table. A woman with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair looks at Norm questioningly. They seemed to be having a private conversation between themselves, so I decide not to look into their minds, correction I decide not to look into _everyone's_ mind at this table. The woman nods and goes back to her meal and conversation. I look at Norm for some sort of answer, _later,_ he mouths. I nod and start nibbling on my carrots.

Long after I finish eating a middle-aged mad in a lab coat goes to the front of the table and starts talking about issues and whatnot. Norm tells me the guy's name is Dallas Butler and that he was the system's specialist. When Dallas concludes Norm stands up and tells the group about my arrival. Once they found out my name all went quiet and they started listening intently. Then Norm gave me the floor, I smile and stand at the end of the table.

"Well as you already know, I'm Nora Chambers. Uh, the RDA sent me here so I wouldn't have to keep hiding from the hounds that were after me, and because they thought my abilities would be useful," I nod and sit down.

"Come on Nora." Norm says.

I stand up again and say, "Any questions?"

A woman with wavy brown hair says, "Hi, I'm Abby Flores. What are your abilities exactly? "

I tell her that I can manifest things, foresee the future, read minds and make people feel pain. I tell them that I was in a car accident and I died and had been brought back and that was when I started getting or noticing those psychic, or whatever you call them, abilities. I also mention that my sister, Leah, was also saved and that she stayed with me for a little while but couldn't take all the running and she just left.

After a good hour or so of answering questions a woman named Ellen suggests we all go to sleep and everyone agrees with her. Norm walks me to my room; on the way there I ask him what he meant when he told me "later". He tells me that he meant I would tell everyone about myself later. He drops me off at my door and I go inside quickly making the bed disappear and manifest a softer more comfortable bed. I throw my duffel bag on the floor and pull on my black tank top and purple pajama shorts and crawl into bed, I quickly fall fast asleep.

[xxxxxxx]

A loud rapping on my door wakes me, and I stumble out of bed to see who is at the door. "What the- Oh, hey Ellen."

"We need you in the Avatar lab. I'll give you ten minutes to get ready," says Ellen.

I close my door and look at the clock; it reads 5:15 in the morning. I take a quick shower and manifest a blue tank top and a pair of jeans and run a brush through my curly hair. I open my door to join Ellen who now has Ron in her company. We walk in silence for the first few minutes then Ron and Ellen start discussing something which I think has to do with the Avatars. When they pause I ask what they need me for. Ron rolls his eyes and mumbles something under his breath he snaps that I have to link with my Avatar so they can check and make sure everything is working alright. _Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine,_ I think.

About three minutes later we arrive at the lab. "You ready?" Ellen asks.

"You bet!" I exclaim.

We walk over to the machines and she shows me how everything works. Then we go into the room adjacent to this one and Ellen gets me ready in the pod, she explains to me that I have to let my mind go blank and that I may be slightly disorientated but it should pass quickly. She closes the lid and I'm thrown into darkness for a few seconds until I see a bright unnatural light shining in my eyes. The voices start becoming clearer and my eyes focus. I finally remember who, where and what I am. Excited, I sit up. "Whoa," I breathe as I'm hit with a sudden dizziness causing me to fall back down on the bed.

Ellen's face looms over mine, "Nora? Nora can you hear me?"

"Yeah," I say. "I can see well too."

Ellen tells the other people in the room to help me sit up, I say I'm fine but she insists that they help. After they get me sitting they check my vitals and help me stand. I knock over a few tables with my tail; after all I've never had one before. Once I finally get in control I feel invincible, I start heading for the door wanting to run. But I'm stopped by another Avatar, "Come on Abby," I whine.

"Hey, stop moving, you're still hooked up!" Abby snaps. "And you have to put on some clothes."

I look down at myself and realize that I'm wearing no more than a thin white hospital gown. "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm ready to go!"

"And I thought you said she was timid." Ellen says to Norm.

"I am. It's just right now I'm really excited," I interject.

Abby tosses some clothes at me and Ellen takes the cords off my shoulders and they leave telling me to meet them outside. Once I'm alone I hastily pull on the khaki shorts and black tank top and then run to the door. I'm blinded by the bright sunlight once I step outside but I keep on running. I find Norm, Abby, and Sam by the climbing walls. They ask me if I feel alright and I tell them I'm fine. I'm forced to run through the obstacle course three times and then Sam asks me why everyone was after me back on Earth. I tell him that for one, the government wanted to use me for some military project and two, I killed some rather important people. After the second part everyone went quiet. I tell them not to worry, I wouldn't hurt them.

Norm is the first to break the silence, "You ready to meet a good friend of our?"

"Yeah. Who is this friend of yours?"

"You'll see. Let's go." Norm says and starts walking toward the jungle.

We pick our way through the jungle in silence, every time I try to ask someone something I get smacked in the arm. They keep telling me to shut up and listen for predators I oblige not wanting to get on their bad side. We have been walking for about an hour when I start hearing the voices and laughter of children and I can smell something cooking. A whole bunch of thoughts bombard me, filling my head. They're not the thoughts of my group or even the thoughts of the tribe; it's much more powerful than that, deep down I know what it is it just has to resurface. "Nora? You OK?" Judy asks.

"Yeah. It's just there's a lot of 'voices' coming to me, it's more powerful than I would have imagined."

"Oh that's probably Eywa. We'll take you to see Mo'at," Abby says.

As soon as we step into the clearing we are met by a male and who I assume is his mate. He has a smile on his face and goes to embrace Norm in a friendly hug. He greets Abby and Sam by shaking their hand. Then he gets to me, he looks at Norm and says, "Now who is this?"

"Jake, this is Nora Chambers. She arrived a little while after you exiled most of the humans," Norm replies.

"Nora Chambers. Hell, I thought I'd never see the day," Jake turns to me, "Nice to meet you," then quietly enough for only me to hear, "Between me and you, I'm a big fan of you."

I chuckle, "Nice to meet you too Jake, just thought I'd let you know I'll be giving out autographs later." I then turn to the female, "Nice to meet you, I'm Nora and you are?"

"Neytiri," she says the more possessively adds, "Jake's _mate_," and she puts her arm around his waist, Jake doing the same to her.

"I kinda figured that," I smile hoping to show that there is no need to be hostile to me. I'm just about to say something when a woman looking about in her fifties joins us.

"Normspellman," she says and nods greeting us all, "Who might you have here?"

"This is Nora Chambers, she arrived shortly after you exiled most of the humans," Norm replies. He then turns to me, "Nora this is Mo'at the Omatikaya's Tsahik, or their spiritual leader. She should be able to help you understand the voices of Eywa and what not."

"Voices of Eywa?" Mo'at asks becoming very interested.

"Yes, Nora has quite a few abilities," Norm says.

"What are these?" she asks.

"She can manifest or create things out of basically nothing, she can read minds, foresee the future, and she can make people feel pain," Norm answers.

"Dreamwalker, come with me," Mo'at orders.

I look at everyone and they all nod signaling me that I better go.


End file.
